


Will of the sea

by Moreona



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona
Summary: The Silent Mary stops at the port. In a seedy tavern her captain meets a girl. Strange beautiful girl ...





	Will of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488236) by D.D.Darkwriter. 



> I don't speak English at all and I work with an online translator. So if you see any errors in the text, please let me know.

***  
The sea was calling him, low, bassish, but soft and gentle. The wind gently touched his breath, smelling of freshness and salt. He could see in the light of the bright moon how the troubled waves burned with silver. The vast expanse of space that cannot be grasped by sight or mind.  
"Pirates... Dirty rats... As soon as I destroy them all, the waters of the ocean will become cleaner and safer. Captain Salazar often thought about it. And now his gaze was sliding a little off the water, and he himself was immersed in meditation.  
\- Captain, - he called out to him as an old man, climbing the bridge.  
\- Yes, Lieutenant. I'm listening, - Salazar turned slowly to his assistant. Lesaro sighed a little nervously - the captain was known for his cool temper.  
\- We'll be entering port soon. The team asks permission to come ashore, señor. Besides, we could use a refill of supplies.  
Salazar turned his back on him and looked at the ship. "The Mute Maria slid silently on the waves, and the port lights shone in the velvet darkness of the night. He was again the winner of another fight with pirates, but the lieutenant was right, the team needed a rest. Although the captain himself did not like to stay on land longer than necessary. In his opinion. The team sometimes whispered that their captain is bound by iron. Salazar knew about these conversations, but never interfered.

Six people died in a recent fight and four others were injured. "Mute Maria" suffered minor injuries. So no matter how much he wanted to move on, they would have to spend a couple of days in port.  
\- All right, Lieutenant, - Salazar finally nodded to the assistant, - tell the team they have two days off.  
\- Yes, captain, - the lieutenant bowed his head slightly and came down from the bridge to the deck. To the tired team, looking forward to the approaching shore.  
Salazar sighed and watched the sea surface and the mysterious shimmering lights of the marina again.

***  
Another port pub was not much different from many of its brothers in any other port. Smoke, soot, and drunken songs. Salazar was slowly siphoning off the sour wine while the team was scattered around the hall. Someone drank, someone already started playing. Sailors were surrounded by slutty girls, like butterflies around lamps. Drunken scolding was heard. Nothing unusual.  
His gaze slid off the dirty hall until he unexpectedly stumbled upon the eyes of strangers.  
Her skin was caressed and kissed by the generous Caribbean sun, her gaze burned with sparks, and her evil smile drew attention to itself.  
Bright, beautiful. Unusual. So different from the local whores and battered porters, hanging on the neck of a sailor. Brown eyes framed by thick eyelashes attracted the eye. Salazar had never seen such a girl before. She didn't look like any of the women he had. There was something elusive about her that distinguished her from the rest.  
The girl's thick hair was decorated with trinkets in a local manner, and the red and black dress tightened and emphasized the slender, elegant figure. She sat in the far dark corner and did not take a strange look from Salazar. The Spaniard could only guess what had led her here, in a dirty, faded port diner.  
He turned his back and brought the mug back to his lips.

It took another couple of hours before Salazar climbed to the second floor of the room he had rented for the night. He had already taken off his uniform and hung it on the back of a quilted chair when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Music, roaring voices, and explosions of drunken laughter came from the ground floor, making the Spaniard not immediately realize he was being knocked on. He got out of bed, shaken his head and got rid of the feeling of dizziness, and went to open it, wondering who it might be.

\- You? - There was no limit to his astonishment when he saw his visitor. That girl in the bright dress that looked so strangely at him.  
\- Will you let me, Captain? - She had an unusually beautiful musical voice.  
Confused, he leaned back, letting her in the room. No, it wasn't that he didn't understand why she showed up. But she was too different from whores. And no slutty girl would have thought to knock on a locked door when there were a lot of women's affectionate sailors downstairs.

He closed the door and watched with curiosity as she walked through the room, looking around.  
\- I don't think you should... - He got it when she came close enough to push her hand over his shoulder.  
\- Why not? - Beautiful lips curved in an evil smile.  
Salazar felt the captivating scent coming from her hair with beads woven into it in a local manner.  
After all, why not? He doesn't often allow himself to relax. All of this flashed in the Spaniard's head as he kissed these enticing lips. She answered with no less passion. Her hands cleverly pulled his shirt off and now ironed his wide shoulders and breasts. She pushed him onto the bed, saddled his knees, and began to caress the powerful neck with her lips as Salazar's hands wandered her body.  
There was a fog in her swollen head. That's why Salazar didn't immediately realize that it was his stomach that was hitting him. He pulled away and looked at the girl carefully.  
She was breathing heavily and turned red when the Spaniard realized that the gentle cheeks are covered with almost imperceptible bristles, and the flat chest is not at all pulled by a corset. She really...

\- A man! - Sadazar looked in amazement at the laughing eyes of others, trying to understand this simple fact. He was so stunned that he allowed a stranger to squeeze his wrists and hold them to his bed with unexpected force.  
\- Captain, - the guy murmured, without stopping smiling, - you could have blamed this on a drunken dream in the morning. - He pushed his tongue, clutching the salazar wrists and keeping the Spaniard from twitching.  
\- But I promise you, - he slowly and sensually guided his tongue around his lips, - that you won't regret what I'm about to do.

His voice sounded quiet, soft, and full of some dark promise.  
The captain twitched as other people's lips began to caress his neck again. In spite of the stunning discovery of excitement that had been spilling over his body before, he didn't think he'd fall. Salazarah threw it into the heat and cold from these caresses, and his common sense clearly made a pen, otherwise why does he still allow this madness to continue?  
The Spaniard tried to get away from someone else's flexible body and barely managed to suppress the groan when the guy's hand lay on his penis when he was freed from the captivity of uniform trousers.  
\- Be obedient, and everything will go well - a gentle whisper sounded right in Salazar's ear, made the man freeze, biting his lip, and listen carefully.  
\- I don't want to be rude, - the guy bit the Spaniard's earlobe, sending a hot shiver over his body.

"I'm drunk", - Salazar was quite clear about this truth. As well as the fact that despite the lawlessness, he was still excited. Though he never felt attracted to his gender.

"It was madness", - thoughts were sluggish, and there was no strength to resist the insistent caresses. Salazar had never been in such an absurd situation before.  
\- For a whore you have a very nice face, - the Spaniard said hoarsely, trying to pull himself together.  
The guy laughed mockingly:  
\- I'm not a whore. I just happened to hear in the port that the famous "Silent Maria" had arrived, and I was curious.  
\- Really? Then what are you doing now? - I let myself be mocked by Salazar.

A stranger pulled away a little bit and looked at him from under his long, thick lashes.  
\- Ah, I just wanted to have fun. That's all. Maybe stealing a couple of trinkets as a reminder, - he licked his lips again with an obscene gesture, - but I didn't think I could find anything more valuable...  
\- What are you talking about? - Salazar raised his eyebrows a little surprised. Though I understood the hint of "trinkets" very well. However, this strange guy was attracting the captain much more than he should have.  
Someone else's lips slightly touched Salazar's neck near the kadyk, and the Spaniard again felt a tight knot in the abdomen.  
\- I'm not attracted to men, - he said, - even if they look more like slutty girls.  
\- Oh, my captain. I have absolutely... other plans for the night, - the guy smiled with his eyes, - just like you...

Salazar was too excited and, frankly, too drunk to notice his words. And it would have been worth it. A strange, calloused hand confidently caressed his dick, sending waves of pleasure all over his body. There was a noise in his head, as if there was an immense sea around them now. And someone else's touch was like a whimsical caress of warm waves. The stranger looked closely at the severe, but beautiful face of the Spaniard, noting the slightest emotion from his own actions. Salazar, having forgotten his own recent words, slightly impatiently ripped off these woman's rags, exposing the fried, flexible body, and pressed his lips against the unexpectedly tender skin, making the guy laugh quietly and triumphantly. With his hand on his wide chest, he pushed the man to the bed, and at the same time finally got rid of his clothes. Salazar rose slightly on his elbows, closely watching him with a slightly defocused gaze of passion and hops. After stealing the Spaniard's pants and boots from him, the guy saddled his thighs again and pulled him into a long, hot kiss.  
Slowly and calculately firing up the man even more, he cautiously moved into another position, as his hands continued to touch someone else's tense flesh, and his lips fondled around his strong neck and lips against someone else's lips.

The Spaniard did not immediately realize that he had been lying down for a long time, spreading his legs in front of a stranger. He caressed and kissed the man's body with passion, preventing the drunk captain from realizing the whole situation. Salazar's hands slid across the dark skin, his lips caressed his tender neck. He was vaguely aware that his legs had been moved further apart. Then a short flash of pain from the invasion of someone else's finger in his anus, blurred by a new wave of excitement, when the skilful tongue began to caress his penis.  
The first finger was joined by the second one, slowly stretching it, moving carefully and each time pressing on some point inside, why the Spaniard began to burst from the lips of the compressed moaning, which he unsuccessfully tried to suppress.  
\- My name is Jack, my captain, - the guy whispered quietly and smiled again.  
To see that proud Spanish captain so open, drunk and passionate... It was too much! Jack kissed him again, gently walking in at the same time. Salazar quietly hissed through the kiss of pain when someone else's dick invaded him and began to move. Gradually the pain changed into a pleasure that the Spaniard had never experienced before. They moved in the same rhythm, feeling the pleasure of both.  
\- Oh, my God... My captain... - Jack was suffocating from feelings that were now unspeakable, feeling the hot, velvety walls that were squeezing his flesh. Salazar's hands glided over his body, petting and occasionally scratching his back with short fingernails.

The orgasm covered them simultaneously, bright, strong, devastating. A little later, Jack came out of the Spaniard and was grateful to his lips against his lips. Salazar was a little slow to respond to the gentle kiss. His mind was still somewhere far away from the owner, otherwise a passionate Spaniard would have tried to kill the guy for what had happened. No matter how much he liked it.  
\- It was beautiful, - Jack whispered quietly and gently pushed his hand over Salazar's volitional chin, - and I hope the next time I didn't have to wait too long.  
He kissed the Spaniard again before he started looking for a dress tossed on the floor.  
\- Next time I'll kill you, - Salazar also replied quietly, keeping the guy from trying to get up or stop.  
Jack, already dressed, just smiled slyly and pushed his finger against his lips before slipping out the door.

Salazar sighed and leaned back on his pillow, trying to figure out how he could have allowed this to happen? But to be honest, it hadn't been as good for him as it was now.  
"Jack," - he thought of someone else's name before he fell asleep.


End file.
